Party at the Park
by Sterling Grey
Summary: A snowball fight with the gang takes place on a lazy day at the park. Humanized!Characters.


**Author's Note: **Since it appears my oneshot is the only real thing getting noticed here, I wrote another one.  
Chad and Jeremy are characters who appeared in the Regular Show episode "Replaced" in season 3  
Character designs for Chad and Jeremy can be found at .com Her designs for Mordecai and Rigby are also what my other works are based off of. Jeremy's talking teacup is an inside joke between Mookie and a small group of us Regular Show roleplayers on tumblr.  
This piece is more for fun, again it was writen for a few friends on tumblr, and probably won't maintain very canon attitudes.

"Come ooonn, Jeremy!" Chad whined tugging on his friend's arm.

"No." the albino said flatly, snatching his hand away.

The brunette scowled and stomped his foot, a pout gracing his features. "But why noottt?"

"Because. This client needs her computer by this weekend, I still need to salvage what I can, in case installing these new drivers doesn't get rid of the problem. If she needs the hard drive replaced, I'm going to have to compress these files into zip folders, transfer them onto an external hardrive, a-"

The taller male was cut off mid sentence by his roommate pressing his lips firmly against his.

"How do you manage to talk too much when you barely talk at all? That's the fake security software virus, yes? You know just as well as I do that you're not going to have to replace that woman's hardrive. Did you go back to a restore point?"

"Yes."

"Did you run a full system cleanup in safe mode?"

"Yes."

"And now your updating and installing all the new drivers?"

"Yes."

"And won't that take about two hours anyway? Were you really gonna sit here with that stupid teacup and watch a blue screen for two hours?"

"My teacup isn't st-"

"Cups shouldn't talk, Jeremy! Now come on!" The brunette pulled at his friend's arm, glowering at an innocent looking teacup that sat on their dining room table.

Jeremy scowled, allowing himself to be pulled to their front closet.

"You should wear your new sweater vest."

Jeremy scowled, the faintest blush dusting his cheeks. "I don't want to."

Chad scowled snatching it down from a hanger. "Your mother sent it for you, now put it on."

Jeremy frowned pulling on the green and red vest over his ivory colored long sleeved shirt. "You act like my mother.." he mumbled.

"Well someone has to." Chad said, rummaging through the closet. "Here. Put these on." he said, handing his friend a pair of fuzzy red earmuffs. "And this, and these." he said, stuffing a scarf and gloves into his friend's arms, before pulling his own coat from the closet.

"Why do I have to wear all this and you're only wearing a coat? The taller male frowned.

"Because," Chad explained "Your skin is far more sensitive to extreme climate conditions than mine. Are you wearing your transition lenses? You know the sun reflecting of the snow hurts your eyes."

Jeremy nodded as Chad wrapped his scarf around his neck. Smiling lightly at the height difference. The blonde leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Chad's forehead. The brunette blinked and took a step back gazing up at his friend.

"What was that for?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Doting on me?"

Chad laughed pulling on his gloves. "I always do."

"You're the only one that does."

"Maybe if you looked more approachable you'd get more attention." Chad smiled, pinching Jeremy's cheeks, forcing him to smile.

Jeremy swatted Chad's hands away, his face reverting back to his normal apathetic stare. "I don't want anyone else's attention." he paused, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he frowned. "I mean, I barely tolerate you. Why would I want more people pestering me?"

Chad chuckled at Jeremy's rapid backtracking. "Sure, sure. But a little social interaction will be good for you." Taking his roommate's hand the shorter brunette headed out their apartment door and out the building.

"Alright, Thomas. Just because you're on the side with the bosses doesn't mean you're gonna win. Fives is a champion." Muscle Man laughed aloud.

"These guys are just my back up, I'll take you all out by myself, then you guys gotta stop picking on me."

"Is that a challenge?" Mordecai grinned.

"You bet it is." Thomas smirked.

"Alright, then let's do this." Benson called.

The group scrambled to separate ends of the snow covered field in the park. On one team were the guys. Mordecai, Rigby, High Fives and Muscle Man. On the opposite team were the bosses and the intern. Benson, Skips, Pops and Thomas. Work around the park had been going slow, but luckily most of it was done inside. Now that the gang had free time, it was time for an all out snowball fight.

"Ready..." Mordecai stood up from behind the fort his team had made. "Go!" he ducked quickly as a snowball whizzed across his head. The open field was filled with sounds of taunts and laughter as the park employees enjoyed their free day. Occasionally couples would stroll down the pathways smiling at the group, enjoying the winter scenery. But most people were tucked securely away in some heated establishment, enjoying hot drinks and repetitive Christmas carols.

"Eat on this!" Rigby cried, launching a snowball. It fell pathetically short. The brunette glanced up just in time to see Skips hurl a snowball that hit him square in the chest knocking him backwards. Muscle Man laughed aloud as High Five Ghost fired ten snowballs in rapid succession, hitting Skips, Benson and knocking off Pops hat.

"Eat on that ladies!"

"You okay dude?" Mordecai asked, offering his friend a hand.

"Look out!" Rigby gasped, grabbing Mordecai's hand and pulled him down as three snowballs smashed into the tree behind him. Mordecai toppled over with a grunt, sinking his friend further into the snow. Rigby flailed his arms wildly pushing Mordecai's face with a gloved hand "Get off, man!"

"Sorry, dude." Mordecai scrambled off, brushing the snow off his jacket before pulling Rigby up.

"No time for random make out sessions, guys. Unless you wanna lose." Thomas grinned throwing a snowball that hit Mordecai in the back.

"Making out?!" Rigby shrieked. "I'm gonna get you Thomas!" the brunette cried, throwing a flurry of snowballs, only a few landing on their target.

"See?" Chad smiled, pointing to the park.

Jeremy grumbled and shrugged allowing himself to be pulled along to the park. He didn't mind a little social interaction, but he had assumed Chad was going to take him somewhere to get coffee. Not to the park..

"Hey guys! Whatchya up to?" the darker skinned male smiled upon reaching the group.

"We're having a frozen water spherical war!" Pops laughed happily. "It's so exciting! You should join us!"

"Snowball fight?" Chad grinned, sounds cool. He looked between the two groups and hummed. "Looks like we'll have to split up to make this a fair fight. Who's side do you want to be on?" Chad asked, glancing up at his friend.

Jeremy's crimson eyes narrowed behind his slightly tinted frames as he stared at Mordecai. His mouth curled into a light sneer. The first outdoor job opportunity he had gotten and that prick tried to ruin it.

It's not like he was desperate to have worked at the park, but the accommodation as well as pay would have been an excellent leg up for starting his own computer repair shop. Mordecai and Rigby barely had any work to do at this job from what it appeared, and yet according to Benson they scarcely got things done. People who didn't put in the work they were being paid for was a real peeve of the blonde's.

Jeremy pointed to Benson. "Their team." he said flatly.

"Alright, and I'll go join the others." Chad smiled, adjusting Jeremy's scarf. "Keep warm."

The rosy color on Jeremy's already pale cheeks darkened, and he pushed his friend to the other side, wordlessly. Chad chuckled joining the guys.

"Hey, who's winning?"

Rigby folded his arms and eyed Chad skeptically. "They are." he pointed across the field. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to hang out. No hard feelings about before, right? I mean. You got to keep your lame jobs, after all." Chad smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Rigby huffed.

"Cool! Then let's go!"

"Round two ladies! Let's do it!"

No sooner had the words left Muscle Man's mouth before he was hit straight in the face with a snowball. High Fives was taken out next, then Rigby, before Mordecai got hit with five snowballs in rapid succession.

"What is with that guy?!" He exclaimed, looking towards Chad.

"Oh, him?" Chad beamed with pride. "Jeremy may have poor eyesight but he's got deadly accuracy." He grinned tilting his head ever so slightly as a snowball rocketed past. "Only thing is, I'm faster." He smirked, forming a snowball and whipped it across the field, knocking Benson square in the

chest.

Mordecai and Rigby traded twin glances, smiling brightly. Pushing High Fives and Chad towards the front, they watched as a storm of snowballs rained onto the other side of the field. Despite the onslaught of raining snowballs, Jeremy and Skips pelted the other team with incredible accuracy. The massive snowball war continued until both sides we exhausted and collapsed into the fluffy white mounds around them.

"I think we won, we won right?" Rigby asked waving his arm lazily.

Thomas tossed a snowball over and grinned at Rigby's exhausted whine when it landed on his chest. "Nope. We did."

Chad stood up and rotated his shoulders, stretching with a grin. "That was fun."

"Yeah, you've got a pretty good arm." Fives smiled.

"Hey thanks, man. You too."

Benson dusted himself off, helping Pops to his feet. "That was pretty fun. Great suggestion Rigby."

The brunette beamed at receiving praise from his boss, before squealing loudly at Mordecai shoving a snowball down his shirt. "Yaa! Cold!" He scooped up a handful of snow and smushed it against the taller male's cheeks and instantly the two were in another wrestling match, rolling about in the snow.

Thomas dusted off his pants and brushed the snow from his hair "You guys have any chocolate bars? My mom taught me a great recipe for old fashioned hot chocolate."

"On the stove? Just use a packet, bro." Muscle Man protested, as both groups came together.

"Nah, you gotta do it right." Thomas grinned.

"Muscle Man and I always have chocolate in trailer." High Fives chimed in.

"Sweet, let's go get some, and I'll make you guys the best hot chocolate you've ever had." He smiled, following the two off the field.

"Hey Chad, Jeremy. You two staying for hot chocolate?"

"Actually, I-"

Chad slipped his gloved hand into Jeremy's pulling him towards the house. "The computer will be fine." He smiled, stepping on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "We're staying." He smiled at Benson.

The manager nodded following behind Skips and Pops, ushering the two along with a wave. "Great, c'mon."

Mordecai glanced up at Rigby sitting on his waist. "Do you want to do that?" He nodded towards The duo walking into the house. "You wouldn't need to get on your tiptoes at this angle."

Rigby's cheeks burned a warm red that was only visible beneath his dark skin to the male below him. He glanced up towards the group filing into the house then back down at Mordecai, pressing a hurried a kiss to his lips. "Th-there!" he huffed, blushing furiously."

"That was our first kiss, that's all I get?" Mordecai grinned, arching an eyebrow playfully.

Rigby squeaked, his cheeks burning. Quickly he scooped up a handful of snow and smushed it against the taller male's face, scrambling off him. "Sh-shut up! You wait until Christmas!" he called, racing into the house.


End file.
